Burning meoww!
by Cherrie12
Summary: Wakana, the cat girl, or Ann, the sweet girl, both are dear to Kazuki. But he has to choose one. And he chooses...! Meow!
1. Chapter 1

**Wakana Morizono**

* * *

"That was a nice performance nya~" I said streching my arms as I walk into our room in Edel Rose with Otoha and Bell.

"It was energetic!" Bell exclaimed falling on the couch.

"Should I prepare tea?" Otoha asked in her as usual sweet as honey voice.

"Rest for a while, Otoha!" I patted Otoha's shoulder before sitting on a chair beside the couch.

"Wakana," Bell faced me. "You seemed extra careful today. Is there some reason?" She asked putting a hand on her cheek.

"Nya?" I tilted my head. "Was I?"

Otoha giggled. "Wakana-chan, I guess because Kazuki-san was there, right?"

"Nya!?" My face turned bright red as I jumped on the floor. "What rubbish!"

"Ooh, I see." Bell crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You like Kazuki-san?"

"No, I don't!" I yelled before running out the room.

_Well... _

I leaned on the wall and stared at my feet. _He didn't give an answer.._

It has been several days since I confessed my feelings to Kazuki and all he did was to faint. Well, you'd expect some similar reaction when two girls at the same time asks a guy out.

Ann Fukahara. She is a good friend, but the only problem is that she likes the guy I do.

I sighed as I start walking down the empty corridor, I couldn't face Otoha and Bell now that they brought up this matter. I actually somewhat guessed that Otoha would know about it because she takes extra interest in these things, in her language: fairytale stuff.

As I was walking, I heard a voice calling my name from behind. And I recognized it in few seconds.

"What?" I turned around to face the white head guy with my cheeks red.

"You did great today!" Kazuki said showing me a thumbs up.

"Well, thanks~nya." I replied roughly, trying to act normal and turned around and started to walk.

"Where are you going?" Kazuki followed me.

"It's none of your business." I replied.

"Okay. So, I'll get going then." He said and stopped walking.

"Huh?" I whispered to myself. "Buy me a cola." Before I knew it, my lips moved.

"What?" He asked.

I was more confused than him at this moment. Why would I ask him to buy me something? "Buy me a cola." I repeated myself.

"Sure. Let's go." Kazuki said and grabbed my wrist and started walking. I was all blushing but I tried to hide it. But, few people whom we passed by, the way they looked at us, it made me feel more embarrassed.

After few minutes, we reached the main entrance of Edel Rose and stood before the automatic wending machine. He finally let go of my hand and slid some coins in the machine. I stood behind him looking at my hand he just held.

"Here." Kazuki said handing me a can of cola.

"Thanks." I said and opened the can and took a sip of the cold drink, while he did the same with his can of cola.

"It's hot~nya." I said to myself putting a finger on my collar and moved it left to right. I was still in my dance costume.

"Let's go outside. It's windy there." Kazuki said as he walked towards the entrance, and I followed him. We walked for few minutes before reaching the fountain and sat on a wooden bench nearby.

"I didn't expect you to appear at the show." I started a topic, sipping my cola.

"I just thought of it and came." He replied taking a big sip of his cola. And of course, that made him cough.

"Easy." I whispered and moved my hand on his back, causing my face to again turn red, but I liked it.

"Yeah." He stopped coughing and rubbed his mouth on his shoulder, on his green shirt.

Silence. Few minutes of silence passed. All we both did was to drink our cola and look around. It was quiet, windy and dark. The red, yellow and violet lights attached to the fountain were the only lights near us, the lamp-posts being a bit away.

"Pretty." He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"The lights." He replied looking at the fountain about a meter away from us.

"Yeah." I agreed looking at it. It was getting a bit warm around me. Sitting under the stars with tiny water drops coming flying to you, and accompanied by someone you like.

"Done?" He asked me.

"Yes." I replied after taking the last sip of my cola.

"Let's go." He said standing up and stepped towards the dustbin nearby to throw the can and I did the same.

"Well, see you soon." He said with a smile.

That didn't really make me happy. I wanted to stay with him for a little longer. But, I wouldn't say it, it's embarrassing.

"Bye." I replied. He turned around and started walking away.

I clenched my fist. "Kazuki!"

"Yes?" He faced me and asked.

I looked at him with a serious face. We were about 5 steps away. "Y-you never gave me an answer." I said looking at the fountain on my left.

He didn't speak for few seconds. I looked at him just to see his most adorable face I've ever seen. The wind blew through his white hair and my cheeks turned redder.

"Good night." Finally he spoke. But it was something I didn't actually expect. He then walked away from me not looking back once.

What was that supposed to mean?

_~To be continued~_

* * *

**New story! It's all Wakana×Kazuki. I like Wakana more than Ann and I've always wanted Kazuki to choose Wakana. But they never showed who Kazuki picked. Hence, fanfiction! Do review! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, while practice in Edel Rose, Otoha told me that Ito's parents' anniversary is next week and they are throwing a party at Lucky Star.

* * *

"You're late." Bell scolded me.

"Sorry nya~ let's go." I replied and started walking towards the door. Bell, Otoha and I decided to go to the party together and because I overslept in the noon, we were 10 minutes late.

We three walked out of my house where we decided to meet up, and walked towards Lucky Star.

"You are dressed, Wakana." Bell walking beside me said.

"Am I?" I asked looking at my white dress. It was a simple short one, black belt, sleeveless with roses like designs printed at the end of the skirt.

"You don't always do a ponytail, Wakana-chan." Otoha said.

I looked at Bell, open beautiful red hair, magenta top with black jacket and blue jeans with red sneakers. And Otoha, her usual hairstyle, pink fancy dress and black heels.

"I guess I look good?" I asked.

"Sure you do." Otoha patted my shoulder. "Kazuki-san will be impressed."

"What are you talking about!" I objected. But my red cheeks were enough to guarantee my defeat.

Bell giggled and continued walking, and I and Otoha did the same. I accepted that these two are 100% sure that I l-like Kazuki. No way out.

* * *

We reached Lucky Star at 8:20, late of course, and were welcomed by Ito and Kouji.

Ito was looking so good, I had to say it. Violet short dress with black and white shrug, black boots, a nice little hair pin which I think Kouji gave her few days ago. She was dressed girly which is the opposite of her boyish nature. And Kouji, violet and white stripped t-shirt with black pants and black shoes.

"Looking good, Ito-chan." Otoha complimented Ito.

"Thanks. Come." Ito said and guided us to the big hall where the shows are held. The room was decorated with violet, white and red balloons and a disco light. Snacks on the table. There were not many people there. The Happy Rain group, ourselves BellRose group, of course the Over the Rainbow group and Ito's few relatives.

But, one step in and my face dropped. Why? Because I saw Ann and Kazuki standing by the stage drinking some cold drink, talking and laughing.

I guarantee Ann was so dressed up to impress Kazuki. Blue dress, white fancy jacket, blue heels and her blonde hair open. Kazuki on the other hand, was dressed really normal. Black and white stripped shirt and black jeans.

I groaned under my breath seeing Ann getting so mushy around Kazuki.

"Be quick." Bell whispered to me. "Or Ann's gonna steal him from you."

"No way." I whispered.

"She's pretty, Wakana. And Kazuki-san and Ann are friends since childhood." Bell explained.

"Yeah, but.." I looked down at my feet.

"Go now." Bell said to me and gave me a push towards where Kazuki and Ann were standing.

I inhaled a deep breath and walked towards them. "Hey." I greeted.

"Wow, Wakana, you are looking pretty good." Ann complimented. Sometimes her behavior confuses me. We like the same guy and yet whenever we are together, she hardly talks about Kazuki.

"Yeah," Kazuki spoke up. "looking good."

"Thanks." I replied, blushing. Then I saw Ito's parents standing nearby and I went to wish them.

* * *

After dinner, Ito's family put on a show for us.

"First of all," Ito spoke up. "I thank everyone for coming to my parents' anniversary party. We didn't celebrate it for many years and that makes the happiness double. Now my parents are together," Ito looked at Kouji standing beside her and they exchanged a smile. "Our family is complete. Staying away from your loved ones can be such a pain, and I'm not going to miss any opportunity of making sweet memories with my family now."

Ito's brother started playing the drums, followed by Ito's mother on the keyboard and Ito's father as well as Kouji on the guitar. And Ito sang her My Song Bt37.5.

My mind was less paying attention to the show but on what Ito said before. Never miss an opportunity of making sweet memories with loved ones, huh? Okay.

I looked at Kazuki standing on my left side. Even if he chooses Ann, I won't miss any opportunity and make memories with him which will act as my pain killers. That's when Kazuki looked at me with a serious face. It felt like he was going to say something but he just moved his eyes from me.

* * *

The party was over at about 10. I reached home in about 10 minutes, changed clothes, had some snacks and fell on my bed after turning the lights off. And was just about to sleep when I was disturbed by my cell phone. But was happy seeing who was calling.

_~To be continued~_


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly tiptoed towards the door of my house, wore my sandals, unlocked the door and walked out without making a noise, mom was sleeping and I didn't wanna disturb her.

As the elevator went down, my pulse went up.

Few minutes ago, I received a call from Kazuki and he told me he's waiting down my apartment. It's almost 11, what does he want to talk about now?

I walked out, and saw him standing near a lampost nearby.

"What is it~nya? You couldn't wait till the morning?" I asked as I reached him. Actually, I don't mind it much, but as usual I wouldn't say what I really feel to him.

He faced me and smiled. "Nice pajamas."

I blushed. "I'm sure that's not the subject!"

"Yeah." He sighed. Don't know why but I suddenly saw a really serious face of him. His eyes were looking straight into mine and his lips were a straight line. He took a step towards me. "I know it might sound weird but, you and Ann are really good friends to me and I..." He paused and looked down.

"Kazuki, to be honest, I kinda figured out that you might choose Ann over me. I mean, she knows you so much better than me and it's just a thing of common sense." I smiled.

He looked at me. "Sorry, what?" And I gave him a confused look. We stared at each other for a few seconds and he spoke, "you think I'm here to reject you?"

"I-I thought so.." I mumbled. My heart was pounding now. Was I thinking wrong or what?

He laughed. "Wakana, Ann is surely someone who knows me way better than you. But, it's not the same with her as it is with you."

My jaw dropped a bit. "Could you elaborate on that please?"

He smiled and kept his hand on my head. "You should keep your hair open like this. I like you more like this."

I grabbed his wrist and made him stop pampering my head. "What are you talking about?" I asked, blushing.

"Wakana," He smiled and stepped nearer. "I love you."

The land under my feet collapsed. I skipped a heart beat. My legs began to wobble. My face grew hotter. I couldn't move and was on the verge of turning into a wax figure.

"Oy?" Kazuki snapped his fingers in front of my face and I gained my conciousness back.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

He giggled and pulled me towards him in a nice hug. "Super serious."

I smiled and closed my eyes. "I-I love you too."

_~End~_


End file.
